


you and you and me

by zoldnoveny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldnoveny/pseuds/zoldnoveny
Summary: “You’ve never been with another guy before?” Jet’s voice rings through his memory. “Wanna see?”
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	you and you and me

**Author's Note:**

> important:
> 
> all characters are AGED UP past 18
> 
> zuko is trans and i used feminine coded language to describe his genitalia
> 
> sokka is nonbinary and i use masculine coded language to describe their genitalia
> 
> also this is ofc dedicated to my lovely h-word friends, thank u for encouraging me  
> thanks for reading and enjoy!!

Zuko shifts. He feels like there’s an electric current rocketing through his body, an explosion of molten lava bursting inside of him, and he isn’t quite sure what to do about it. Watching the scene unfold before him, he can feel the tension buzzing in the air. It hangs heavily between them, thick enough to slide a knife through.

Jet sits against the opposite wall with his legs splayed wide enough for Sokka to rest between them. Their back is to his chest, laying in a comfortable sprawl. Jet’s hands wander aimlessly across their torso.

Zuko sits back and clenches his hands into fists and watches.

“ _ You’ve never been with another guy before _ ?” Jet’s voice rings through his memory. “ _ Wanna see _ ?”

And Zuko has known he was gay probably since he can remember, or has at least had an inkling he tilted in that direction, but... repression is one hell of a thing. He had a girlfriend and didn’t totally hate her so it was easy to convince himself. Fooling around with her didn’t feel bad, but it wasn’t like he was ever particularly eager about it. Still, he could warp that into a convincing argument. 

Now, though, as he watches Jet and Sokka move together, he realizes what was missing. That one crucial puzzle piece: attraction.

Sokka twists around in Jet’s lap to touch his jaw and kiss him, pressing back against the drag of his hands as they inch under their shirt. Sokka’s legs uncurl over Jet’s, and long fingers march down their abdomen to settle over their crotch. Sokka tilts their head back against Jet’s shoulder and Jet kisses the junction of their neck, all the while making eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko gulps. He watches Jet expertly undo the button of Sokka’s jeans, before slipping a hand inside. Sokka arches their back and their thighs fall even further apart, which makes Zuko’s mouth go dry.

Jet rests his chin on Sokka’s shoulder. “You good over there?”

“Um.” Zuko says intelligently. 

Sokka rolls their head back around to look at him. Strands of hair have fallen from their ponytail and Zuko desperately wants to rip the tie loose and let the rest down. “Why are you so far away?” Sokka asks in a low, rumbling voice.

Zuko swallows. He bravely sits up and shifts onto his knees to crawl over, heart beating a quick-tempoed staccato in his chest. 

This close, he has to look down to watch Jet’s hand moving inside Sokka’s pants. He gets distracted by the cut of Sokka’s hipbones, and the soft roll of flesh where their waist bunches. There’s also a fine trail of dark hair leading from their belly button down. And Jet’s forearm is wrapped in whipcord muscle, with veins that protrude slightly and shift when he moves his hand and for some reason that’s really hot?

“Kiss them.” Jet says. 

Zuko looks at Sokka, who meets him beneath heavy eyelashes. Their cheeks are flushed a becoming, coral pink. Then they smile, a little smirk that quirks up at the corner.

Zuko’s pulse is still thundering in his ears as he leans in. He’s kissed a guy before, but never like this. Never with this... potential. Sokka’s mouth is already open when it gets caught in a little gasp, and when Zuko kisses them they make a tiny, aborted sound into his mouth.

Zuko adjusts himself so he’s sitting on his haunches, a hand settled over the back of Sokka’s head. He tilts into it, pressing in close until their lips slide and click into place. The inside of Sokka’s mouth is so hot, wet, and they keep tugging on Zuko’s lips with their teeth. Zuko suddenly can’t be close enough, pushing himself into Sokka’s personal space to take everything they offer to him, the slick movements of their lips against his.

“That’s it.” Jet says behind them. 

Sokka licks between Zuko’s teeth, before nudging against Zuko’s tongue. A shiver races through him, and he clutches Sokka closer. He can’t believe this is happening.

Sokka breaks away to rest their forehead against Zuko’s, breathing hard, and drops a hand down to Jet’s. Zuko’s eyes follow the movement. He’s mesmerized by how Sokka’s body rolls gently into the touch, how their legs keep falling further open.

“You wanna touch?” Jet asks. He removes his hand and Sokka whines a little.

Zuko looks back up, snags Sokka’s gaze. Their lower lip is pinned between their teeth and they urge him on with a nod.

This is fine. This is good, actually, because if Zuko doesn’t do anything anytime soon he’s probably going to go crazy and explode. Kissing is nice but he wants to feel, wants to get between Jet and Sokka and finally understand for himself what it’s like.

He reaches into Sokka’s pants. Their cock curls hot and heavy against their pelvis, and it feels strange to take it in his hand. But good. Sokka’s hips buck up and they look Zuko dead in the eye, so - what is he even supposed to do but keep going?

He strokes slowly, tilting his wrist and rubbing his thumb into the groove beneath the head. He traces a thick vein up the length and smears precum back down. It’s easy to get lost in the methodology, planning his next move, hoping he doesn’t mess up. But it’s just as easy to watch Sokka’s face pinch and listen for little moans.

Zuko feels like there’s radio static in his brain. He feels crazy. This is so unlike anything he’s ever experienced with a girl, it’s killing him. How badly he wants, how much he feels. The pit in his stomach is burning hot enough to pierce through him, his desire all-encompassing.

“There you go.” Jet encourages. “Look at you. The two of you.” He hooks a hand on the inside of Sokka’s thigh. “That feel good?” He asks them.

They nod.

“Tell him.” Jet nods in Zuko’s direction.

Sokka slides their gaze over to him. “Feels really good, Zuko.” They say, slow and deep. “Don’t stop.”

Zuko’s heart is in his throat. 

Jet kisses the shell of Sokka’s ear and grins. “You’re a natural.”

Zuko doesn’t know if he can speak right now. He’s feeling incredibly overwhelmed. He continues to work his hand over Sokka, drawing a tight fist down and pulling up with a sharp twist that makes their breath stutter. Almost in a trance, he watches the pink head of their cock peak through his fingers on each upstroke.

Sokka leans back against Jet and cranes upward to whisper in his ear. Zuko doesn’t catch it, but doesn’t think to - not until he’s being pushed away, that is. Suddenly, he’s on his back, and Sokka is crawling over him. 

They grin wildly. “Your turn.” And start moving down his torso. Once they’re at his belt, they glance up. “This okay?”

“Um. Yeah.” Zuko blinks. “Yes, very much.”

While Sokka undoes his belt and drags his pants down, Jet leans over him. He’s propped up on one elbow, and he drapes the unoccupied arm over Zuko’s chest. This makes it so Zuko doesn’t have anywhere to look but his face, close enough that his breath touches Zuko’s lips, his eyes low and lidded under the heavy fall of his lashes.

Sokka’s fingers press into Zuko’s bare hips. Everywhere they touch, Zuko feels a little jolt. Just that is enough to make him squirm, especially when Sokka tugs his pants down around his knees. The air kissing his skin makes him shiver, feeling exposed and vulnerable. The tension builds and crests as Sokka takes their time, leaning in close enough that Zuko can feel their body heat, their lips a phantom, so close Zuko can imagine what they may feel like wrapped around him.

But instead they just linger, hot breath and soft skin.

Zuko shifts his weight. Jet’s hand lays heavily over his chest, and he moves in slowly. He smooths hair from Zuko’s forehead and looks down at him with an unreadable expression, almost fond, if Zuko were brave enough to consider the possibility.

As Jet leans in to kiss him, Sokka takes him into their mouth. The simultaneous sensations make Zuko’s spine bunch up, syrupy pleasure tightening in his gut. Unthinkingly, he fists a hand in Jet’s hair, trying not to thrust into the heat of Sokka’s mouth. Slick and hot, their tongue prods against his clit, rolling across in a lolling rhythm. It’s an active struggle for Zuko not to press up against them, aching for more pressure. 

Everything feels  _ so much _ , and so good, and Sokka closes their lips around him and sucks in a way that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. Breaking away from the kiss with a ragged gasp, Zuko cranes his neck downward to watch. Sokka’s eyes peek out from between his thighs, face hidden by thick, dark curls. The feel of that tight suction paired with the image is enough to send a man to hysterics.

Sokka presses in further, relaxing their jaw to slide down and tease at Zuko’s entrance. Their tongue smears wet patterns back up, before curling into a point to wedge beneath his clit. As Zuko drops a hand to cup the side of their head, their eyes flick up and meet his. Something there twinkles, mischievous. 

Jet’s hand covers Zuko’s, and he moves in closely to whisper in his ear. “You can pull their hair.” His voice is low. “They like it.”

Biting his lip, Zuko tests Jet’s words. He tightens his hand into a fist and feels Sokka tremble beneath him, a quick exhale fluttering from their nose.

Jet smooths up and down Zuko’s torso, before slipping under his shirt to touch bare skin. His lips brush the inside of Zuko’s neck. Pleasure shivers through him and he can’t help but buck upward.

“Fuck,” Zuko’s head droops to the side, giving Jet more room to work.

Sokka slides both arms beneath Zuko’s thighs, wrapping around to lightly hold his hips, while Jet pushes his shirt up around his armpits to drag his fingernails down his stomach. Zuko forces himself to stay upright enough to at least admire the view; Jet taking Sokka’s jaw in his hand, sliding around to cup the nape of their neck. Gently, he presses Sokka in closer, so their lips slide against that bundle of nerves and their tongue slots into place inside of him. This tears a groan from deep within Zuko’s chest, but he manages to swallow it.

Jet bites his earlobe. “Don’t be so shy, Zuko. We’re all friends here.”

“Sh-shut up.” It’s embarrassing to hear his voice like this, spread thin enough to break.

Sokka pulls off of him and the sudden shock of cold air makes him tense. Their cheeks are red, mouth wet, and hair a mess. It’s a very good look on them. “Aw, how am I gonna know if I’m doing well if you don’t let me know?” They tease.

“That’s a great point.” Jet adds. “Don’t forget your manners.” 

“You are.” Zuko says, trying to keep from twitching back up towards them. “Doing well.”

“You sound a little too coherent for my taste, but I’ll take it.” Sokka nudges at the inside of his thigh, pushing his leg back. 

Jet’s hand drifts down to help, hooking along the inside of Zuko’s knee. The way he holds him open and down sends a jolt of electricity through Zuko, and he can feel his arousal pulse. 

“Oho, you liked that.” Sokka says with a crooked grin.

  
Embarrassed, Zuko turns to hide his face in Jet’s neck. His breath stutters out unevenly as Sokka ghosts their fingertips over him, lightly pulling back the hood to stroke languid circles with their thumb, gliding smoothly with just how wet they’ve left him. The pleasure narrows into a pinprick and sparks up the digits of his spine, just in time with the hint of Sokka’s tongue against his hole. They rub his clit and lick inside him, feel him out from within, and Zuko goes to squeeze his legs around their head to keep them in place - only to remember Jet’s grip on him. Another wave of sensation rolls through him, until his back arches down and hips snap up. 

And really, this is just. It’s just so much, all at once, and Zuko can’t get enough.

Jet’s hand leaves his knee to wander down his thigh. Zuko attempts to catch his breath, realizing that his legs are now shaking, but is quickly robbed of the opportunity as Jet touches him. One long finger sneaks in besides Sokka’s tongue, pressing deeper than Zuko’s ever managed himself. Zuko swears, throws his head back, and curses at the ceiling. Another finger joins and Sokka moves back up to lave over his clit, sloppy and wet. Zuko’s breath is caught in his throat, gasping for it, face hot and pricked with sweat.

“That good?” Jet asks.

Zuko nods, but that obviously isn’t enough. Because Jet stops moving. Whining, Zuko wiggles a bit to urge him on, bottom lip wedged between his teeth.

“It’s important to answer when you’re spoken to.” Jet tells him, voice bordering on something firm and absolute. Zuko shivers. “So? Is it good?”   
  
“Y-yeah.” Zuko swallows a mouthful of saliva. “It’s really good. Please, keep going?”

Jet kisses his cheek. “Atta boy.” He pushes in to the last knuckle, hooking his fingers upward to press at a spongy spot that makes Zuko’s knees turn to jelly. “That’s it, that’s good. You wanna come like this?”   
  
Sokka’s gaze lifts to watch them, one eyebrow raised in intrigue. They pointedly flatten their tongue to drag through Zuko’s folds, teasing around where he wants it most. 

“Mhm.” Zuko nods, before remembering himself. “Yes, please.”   
  
Jet smiles - Zuko can feel his teeth against his skin. “What a good boy. Using your words.” He slides his fingers out, scissors them open, and thrusts back in without hesitation. Zuko is jostled as the rhythm suddenly picks up, Jet fucking him in earnest. The obscene, wet sounds that follow would be otherwise embarrassing, but now Zuko doesn’t care.

  
Zuko takes hold of Jet’s forearm with one hand, and tightens his grip in Sokka’s hair with the other. The synchronized barrage of sensation catches him in an unknowable inbetween, torn asunder by his own desire. It grows and climbs and balloons within him, taking him down from the inside out. Now beyond his manners, his hips jackknife up, staggered and desperate. He presses up into Sokka’s tongue and down into Jet’s fingers, chasing the place where they meet. A chorus of his own noises shoots through the ambience, aborted gasps in the spaces between the creaking bedframe.

The tension stretches further and further until it’s pulled taut enough to snap. Zuko comes with a choked moan, pulling his thighs together as best he can with the traffic between his legs. He can feel the way he clenches around Jet’s fingers, can feel wetness leak and trace down his ass. With the world around him blurred into insignificance, he rides the waves of his orgasm. 

Moments pass. He struggles for his breath. Finally, it finds him, and he inhales deeply. His pulse hammers rapidly, loud enough he wonders for a moment if Jet and Sokka can hear it. 

“Fuck.” He says intelligently.

Sokka kisses a path up his abdomen, making room for themself between his legs. Sour lips press between Zuko’s own, his own acidic taste thick on their tongue as Sokka kisses him.

When they part, Jet moves in to take Zuko’s place. Zuko watches in a daze, entranced by the sight of them together. Even now, it’s enough to thrill him. He lays a hand over the small of Sokka’s back, the heat of their skin persisting through their shirt. 

Jet pulls back to lift his fingers to Sokka’s mouth, slick with evidence of Zuko’s climax. They slide across Sokka’s tongue, before they close their lips around Jet’s knuckles, cheeks sinking in while they suck. Fingers close around Jet’s wrist to keep his hand in place, Sokka making clever work of cleaning him off. Zuko finds that both himself and Jet are entranced by the image. 

With a small pop, Sokka pulls off. They resituate themself until they’re sitting astride Zuko’s lap, perched with thighs bracketing Zuko’s hips. Zuko’s eyes catch in the little sliver of skin where their jeans are unbuttoned, peeled back to reveal a hint of dark hair. Unable to resist the urge to touch, Zuko smooths his hands up their legs, strong and muscled. In response, they part slightly more, opening to invite Zuko’s hands further. As much as he wants to give in, Zuko instead takes the time to explore Sokka further. He slides hands over their abdomen, pushing their shirt up until they take the hint and remove it themself.

“You gonna finish the job?” Jet asks, casually draping an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Make ‘em come?”

Something occurs to Zuko then. “What about you?” He turns to ask Jet, who hasn’t even been touched tonight.

“Good question.” Sokka grins, reaching out to brush fingers over Jet’s cheek. 

Jet turns his face into it, cups Sokka’s hand with his own, and kisses their palm. The little act of intimacy makes Zuko’s heart skitter in his chest, and he wonders if he might ever be lucky enough to experience a bond like theirs.

Maybe he’s close.

“I’ll take whatever you wanna give.” Jet says.

Running a hand through Jet’s hair, Sokka smiles a little wickedly. “Oh, will you?”

“You know me.” Jet matches their grin. “I’m a trooper.”

With their head cocked to the side in intrigue, Sokka skirts their gaze up and down Jet’s form, before turning back to Zuko. “Well, what do you think, Zuko? What should we do with him?”

And really, considering that this is not only Zuko’s first time with a guy, but his first time having sex with more than one person at once, he doesn’t know. Everything that’s he’s done and that’s been done to him is pretty much uncharted territory. He thinks of the way Jet and Sokka move together, the practiced, synchronized flow of their bodies, their familiarity and comfort. Originally, Zuko was only here as a guest, to be witness to that. Now as an active participant, he’s overwhelmed with the unknown. The possibilities.

With a hand on Sokka’s back to steady them, Zuko sits. He twists around enough to get a hold of Jet’s shoulders, pushing him down into the pillows with a thump. In response, Jet stares up with wide eyes, until the surprise settles away to reveal a grin. Even on his back, Jet has an air of assurity about him, like he’s always exactly where he wants to be. Deep brown curls fall back from his forehead, and his eyes twinkle under the arrogant cock of his brow. 

After scurrying off of Zuko’s lap, Sokka kicks out of their jeans completely - only to take a moment to fold them neatly and set them aside. Clad only in underwear, they throw a leg over Jet’s waist to scoot up his torso, positioned before his face. With a hand on the back of either thigh, Jet welcomes them forward. His fingers cheekily slip under fabric.

“I’m a fan of this.” Sokka says, tucking hair behind Jet’s ear, before thumbing at his lower lip. 

Breaking himself from his trance, Zuko tears his eyes away to scoot down and make quick work of Jet’s belt buckle. To assist, Jet lifts his hips and helps shuffle out of his pants, revealing seemingly never ending legs. He’s so tall, Zuko remembers, as he smooths palms upward. Without question, Jet’s thighs fall open, fabric of his boxers tightening at the strain. The outline of his erection takes shape beneath their cover, and Zuko gingerly cups a hand over it. Even with the barrier, he can feel how warm he is. He gives a little squeeze.

When sparing a glance upward, he’s met with Sokka slowly feeding their cock into Jet’s mouth. From his vantage, Zuko sees Jet taking handfuls of Sokka’s ass, and the profile of his hollowed cheeks. Sokka shimmies to press forward, hands in Jet’s hair, sliding past the ring of his lips, muscles in their back drawn up tight. Their knees are dragged far apart, so Jet takes the brunt of their weight. Something stirs inside of Zuko, despite his recent orgasm. Just the sight of them is enough to push him back to that place

Zuko isn’t sure if he’s brave enough to put anything in his mouth quite yet, even though he finds himself wanting to… It’s just, he doesn’t quite understand the delicacies of that sort of thing yet, and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. Not that he thinks Jet and Sokka would judge, but… they did him so well, and he wants to do the same.

He trusts himself enough to give a handjob. Sokka liked what he was doing earlier well enough, so he’s sure Jet will too. At that, he tugs the boxers down to Jet’s knees, revealing him completely. As his fingertips brush over his dick, it jolts a little, hot to the touch. For a moment Zuko just takes him in, the dark hair curling from his pelvis to the inside of his thighs, the deep red of his skin, veins tracing down his length, the little pearl of precum. Jet shifts a bit, and his cock lays heavily along his hip. 

Zuko exhales through his nose. His heart is racing again. He rubs one fingertip over the head, smearing the moisture there, before taking it lightly between the edge of his forefinger and thumb. Methodically, he works a slow rhythm, massaging the slick skin. Jet stutters into it, pushing up for more, and Zuko is intoxicated by the power he holds. He strokes his thumb over the slit, relishing Jet’s sensitivity, before wrapping his fingers around to jerk down over the whole of it. Jet bucks upward, sliding through his fist, catching on the soft folds of Zuko’s palm. Scooting up so he’s in the right position to do so, Zuko spits onto his hand to lubricate it all and make for an easier go. Muffled by his full mouth, Jet groans. Zuko thumbs at the grove beneath the head and squeezes on each upstroke.

It’s easy to watch Jet and Sokka together as he works, urged on by Jet’s subtle movements. He strokes him off while Sokka cants into his mouth, the air thick and heady with their collective arousal. Sokka makes these great noises, tiny, breathy groans that catch on the ends, whispered curses. They throw their head back so uncaptured pieces of hair fall away, shoulderblades bunching while their spine dips. Jet holds onto their ass tightly enough that his knuckles go white, and Zuko imagines there may be little bruises left over as a result. He wonders what it would be like to leave marks like that, or perhaps receive some of his own.

Feeling emboldened, Zuko leans down to drag his teeth over Jet’s jutting hipbones, nipping at his skin until it grows slightly pink. He inches down lower, until Jet starts jerking towards him, like he can’t help but chase the heat of Zuko’s mouth. Zuko presses open mouthed kisses along his lower abdomen, over the curve where his leg begins. Drags his tongue down the crevice of his inner thigh and tastes sweat. All the while, he strokes solidly over Jet’s cock, smearing his thumb into that little groove he’s found is quite the host of sensation. He closes over the head to catch more precum, working it back down in a few jerks, and sucks a hickey into Jet’s skin. It looks nice, the purple glint over deep brown. Zuko kisses it, chastley, and then bravely traces the length of Jet’s dick with the tip of his tongue.

Jet breaks away from his work to curse, peering over Sokka’s side to look down at him. He lowers a hand to caress the side of Zuko’s face, pushing hair from his eyes. “Look at you,” he breathes out, which has Sokka glancing over their shoulder. Unable to help himself, Zuko flushes at the attention.

Zuko wants. He’s spent his whole life wanting, and pushing it down, and sacrificing himself for it. Swallowing it. Waiting on the edge of that precipice, teetering so close he could almost make out the bottom - and for nothing.  _ Not this time, not ever _ . He’s built himself around the principle of self sacrifice, of restraint and repression, but he’s tired of it now. With Jet and Sokka, he feels enabled to want. More than that, he feels encouraged, embraced.

“Jet.” He says, leaning into his palm. “Can I ride you?”

Jet blinks down at him, a brief second of obvious surprise. He shakes from his bemusement and resituates into his typical smug expression, arched brows and a smirk. “Really?”   
  


Zuko rolls his eyes. “Yes, that’s why I asked.”

Jet runs a thumb over Zuko’s brow, then his cheekbone, and finally his cupid’s bow. “Just seems like an awfully big task.”

Again, Zuko rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”   
  
Sokka snorts. 

“Hey, you were the one that said you’ve never been with guys before. You ever done something like this before? It’s okay to just take it easy.”   
  
Zuko sits up completely, steadying himself with a hand on Jet’s thigh. “I’m not a child.” He says, crawling up to hover over Jet’s face - a bit awkwardly poised next to Sokka’s genitalia. “And I think I can handle you.”   
  
“Damn.” Sokka cuts in.

“Alright then. How can I say no to that?” Jet’s eyes drop to shamelessly stare at Zuko’s mouth, before jerking back up. “It’s an honor.”   
  
Zuko jokingly shoves a palm in Jet’s face. “Oh, shut up.” Nonetheless, he’s smiling.

Jet’s right, though - he’s never done anything like this. With girls, he’s always topped - which he might like to do with guys as well, if he’s given the opportunity, but he feels comfortable enough here to explore that other side of himself beforehand. More than that, he actively wants to. He wants to reach that level of intimacy. Jet and Sokka have given him more than enough reason to trust them, so he will.

After digging through the bedside table for a condom and sliding it on, Zuko shifts down to resituate himself in Jet’s lap. His heart thrums a rapid staccato between his ears, a tight coil winding up in his stomach. The uncertainty and tinge of nerves pair well with his excitement, and Zuko knows he’s ready for this. If he wasn’t at least a little nervous it would be weird.

Jet’s hands sit comfortably over his hips, pushing for nothing but offering assurance. Zuko takes hold of his dick and smooths his hand quickly up and down, now well acquainted with the feel of him, and prepares for it to be inside of him. Shuffling forward with his thighs spread open, he lifts himself above. Positions things just so.

Still soaked and loose from Sokka and Jet’s foray with him, Zuko takes hold of Jet’s dick to grind into, the head of his cock nudging pleasantly against his clit. Still oversensitive from his recent climax, heat blooms in his groin, enough to make him tremble. Chasing that little spark, Zuko rocks his hips down, rolling himself right into the spot that feels best, that makes his toes curl. Sitting back, he strokes Jet off right against himself, presses down to meet him there, and curses. 

Now more than ever he knows what he desires. So he shifts up, and sinks down, and takes Jet in. 

It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt - nothing like fingers or a dildo, but instead something real and overwhelming. He can feel Jet’s life from within himself, can feel their connection thrumming and tangible. As he steadily lowers himself, Jet slides home, moving in deeper with the aid of Zuko’s arousal. Even just seconds in, Zuko feels full - and each moment he’s filled further just drives him closer to the edge. He sits down with shaking legs, knees sliding back in the tangle of sheets to get as much inside as possible, chasing after the sensation. Although bordering on a little uncomfortable with the stretch, it satisfies something deep within him he didn’t even know existed previously. He wants to keep going and going and going until a peak is reached - whatever that means. 

Jet curls upward and presses on something within Zuko that feels like his clit from inside, and Zuko gasps and shakes with it. Subconsciously, he grinds against him, jerking his hips in uncoordinated movements to catch it on that spot again. He rocks upward to sink back down, to get there, and it quickly dissolves into a steady pace. His thighs strain with the movement, but he can’t bear to stop. The sensation courses through him in a flash, sweeping him away. He slumps down until his cheek rests on Sokka’s shoulder, reaching out to hold their waist while he moves back. Jet’s hands cover his, holding on tightly enough to indicate he’s enjoying this as much as Zuko is. 

Zuko tucks his face into the inside of Sokka’s neck. “Oh, god.” 

“Yeah?” Sokka twists  around to wrap an arm around him, rubbing the small of his back.

Zuko leans his weight against them. He doesn’t trust his voice enough to say anything more, but he pants unevenly over their skin and holds tightly onto their waist, fucking himself in earnest. Nothing has ever felt this good, he’s sure, and he’s never been secure enough to let himself have that. So it’s good that it’s now. 

“You’re doing so good.” Jet encourages, sounding near wrecked himself. “Feels great. You’re made for this. You just wanna be filled up, huh? Just wanna bounce on dick? Fuck, that’s it.” He grips Zuko’s thigh. “There you go, like that.”   
  
Zuko follows Jet’s lead, letting him push and pull him in whichever direction he’s inclined. Each time he lifts up, his thighs quaver, and sinking back down makes electricity spark and burst through him. Reaching down, he circles fingertips over his clit, dripping into his palm. His mouth hangs open and he moans openly into Sokka’s neck. The staticky pleasure that prickles under his skin indicates he’s once again nearing climax, his muscles clenching and drawing Jet further in at the realization. Jet feels it just as much as Zuko does, as he throws his head back and holds onto him with desperation.

Vision blurred under the fall of his eyelashes, Zuko watches Jet’s face over Sokka’s shoulder. His mouth closes loosely over Sokka’s cock, not making much work of anything anymore, but Sokka rubs off into the groove of his tongue. If Zuko could reach, he would touch them, the both of them, there. Instead he just watches,  lasciviousness palpable where it hangs thickly in the air. They’re so hot. Just watching would have been enough for Zuko.

But participating is all that and more, the most and the best he’s ever had, and he doesn’t think his standards will ever recover. Open and wet from Sokka’s expert tongue, Jet’s cock pushes into all these sweet spots within him he didn’t ever know to explore beforehand. The repetitive glide of him inside is addictive, and Zuko can’t help but arc back for more, and more, and even more then. Stroking himself off just ushers him right up to the edge.

When he comes, it’s like all of that bears down at him at once. The intensity of sensation buckles and streams without restraint. Zuko gasps and unthinkingly sinks his teeth into Sokka’s shoulder, squeezes his thighs tightly around Jet’s hips. Jet matches his noise with grunts of his own, and suddenly there’s a rush of warmth. Zuko can feel him come. Even with the condom, it’s obvious. That, too, is unlike anything he’s experienced before.

Moments pass. Zuko is lost in some unknowable, ineffable place, struggling to catch his breath. He lifts up onto his knees so Jet slips out of him, and fumbles to help him from his condom. Ties it off to toss away. It’s about as much as he can manage before he slumps face-down onto the mattress.

“That good?” Jet asks. 

Zuko peaks over at him, watching him wrap a hand around Sokka and slowly stroke. He nods.

“I’m glad.” Jet squeezes them, rubs a thumb across the head. “You were amazing.”   
  
“Mm, yeah.” Sokka agrees. “A pro.”   
  
Zuko laughs before hiding his face in a pillow, still trying to remember how to breathe. That was crazy. He really just did that. All of it.

He can hear Sokka’s climax with the way they moan, and can feel it as the hurried thrust of their hips picks up speed and makes the bed shake. Rolling over just enough, Zuko watches. Sokka’s fingers are tangled in Jet’s hair, their cock buried in his mouth, cheeks bright red and eyes squeezed shut. Zuko is captivated by the way Jet’s throat bobs when he swallows, knowing what it means.

Finally, Sokka joins them on their back, laying wedged between them. The three of them take the moment to readjust back into reality, chests heaving. Zuko continues to reel with the knowledge of what just came to pass, warm and glowing from the inside out. If he tried to get up and walk right now, he thinks he would just fall over. 

“Well, damn.” Jet breaks the silence. “How about that?”   
  
“That was fantastic.” Sokka responds. “Who knew Zuko was such a sex god?”   
  
Zuko snorts into his pillow, unwilling to dignify that with a response (even if he’s secretly smiling.) Jet and Sokka’s laughter choruses beside him. It’s a happy sound.

“Hey.” Sokka is suddenly speaking directly into his ear, their hand on his shoulder. They kiss the sliver of his cheek that’s visible. “Thank you.”

Another touch joins theirs, Jet’s knuckles running up the back of his arm. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Really. We’re lucky to have had you.”

This is overwhelming. Zuko is bad at sorting through the unknowable murk of emotions, and with his brain clouded by sex that truth is increased tenfold. He liked that, wants it again, knows it was everything he could have ever asked for. He’s endlessly grateful that Sokka and Jet trusted him enough to let him into their relationship, that they were kind enough to help him along. To show him this part of himself.

But he doesn’t say that, because he isn’t quite sure how. Instead, he peeks out enough to show them his smile, and simply says, “You’re welcome.”

  
  



End file.
